


（PWP）Look at me

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 养父Sub万×养子Dom查。在18岁生日那天，查查命令万万来上了他。





	（PWP）Look at me

“看向我，Erik。”

少年的声音在祈求之中又带上了一丝命令的威严。Sub的本能驱使着Erik抬起头，望向那双湛蓝的眼睛。

是漩涡，是烈火，是清洌的泉，是蚀骨的毒。早慧的少年人压抑已久，刚一成年就迫不及待地想行驶自己Dom的权利。Charles不在乎面前的这个人在法律上是自己的监护人，事实上他也从未喊过他一声父亲。早在一年前的那天早晨，男人拿着吐司的手忽一颤抖，他的视线在餐桌上游移唯独不敢看向他的养子时，Charles就已有所发现。他将这个秘密掩藏在心底，装作一无所知的天真模样配合着成年人的克制。没必要让他背上侵犯未成年人的罪名，Charles为他未来的Sub体贴地考虑到。

Charles一早就计划要成为Erik的Dom，他为了今天铺陈已久。表面看上去镇静果决的总裁先生实际上并不喜欢由自己做出决定。工作上那是因为没有一个下属能让他足够放心，无奈之下不得不违心地强迫着自己迅速做出选择。Charles抓住了这一机会，在住进来的两年里，他成功地让Erik习惯了由他来主导节奏，小到在超市选购酸奶时拿什么口味，大到对新房子里房间的装修。

Erik落入了Charles的陷阱，少年不动声色地将他牢牢掌控，至到今天他口齿清晰地发出指令时，Erik才意识到，他的养子身上潜藏着多么强烈的占有欲。他吩咐Erik坐下，坐在那张宽大的、离书桌有一米远的椅子里。Erik不由自主地随着他的声音而落座。他知道Charles正站在他面前，但他慌张地低垂了头，眼睛盯着地毯上繁复的花纹。

现在他在命令Erik看向他。

看向他，直视自己的内心。

在对视的一瞬间，Erik绝望地意识到，他心底不可告人的欲念已被发觉、被窥尽。他望向Charles的目光微微颤抖，与少年人的坚定形成强烈的对比。他面带微笑，用手指抚过男人僵硬的面部肌肉。“放松。”他轻声道。可Erik依然有些紧张，这样的Charles让他感到陌生。

Charles拿出了一只项圈，在他眼前晃了晃。Erik瞬间有了想把那只项圈带在颈上的念头。这个想法愈发地强烈，他紧盯着项圈上的金属圆环，咽了咽口水。年轻的Dom敏锐地察觉到了他的情绪，他开始将皮质的项圈绕上Erik的脖颈。有一瞬间Erik想阻止，想拿出父亲的威严出声训斥。可他最后什么也没做，任由Charles给他带上了项圈。皮革收紧，压着颈部的皮肤，给人以安心的感觉。

Erik重又看向Charles，发现他的Dom正在用满意的目光上下打量着他。从项圈扣紧的这一刻起，他们的关系就已发生了本质的变化。他们的视线交汇在一起，一个不知所措，一个胸有成竹。

“很好，”Charles弯起唇角，“完美。”

Erik一时不知该如何反应，他还不很适应他现在的新角色。理论上来说他应当献给自己的Dom一个得体的微笑，可Erik总还觉得，站在面前的人仍然还是个孩子。虽然他故意只穿了一件宽大的衬衫，裸露着白皙的双腿，牙齿咬着嫣红的嘴唇轻笑，努力让自己看起来更可口更诱人，极尽全力地想要证明着自己已经是个成年人。Erik感到他的下身已经起了反应，这让他更加地心烦意乱。不，这不行，他不能——

“请尽情地，做你想做的事。”Charles的声音打乱了Erik纷杂的思绪。

Erik茫然地望着Charles，下意识地摇了摇头。

Charles皱起了眉头。Erik惴惴不安地意识到刚刚那句话也是一个命令，而非请求。也许他的这一举动惹怒了自己的Dom，Charles会惩罚他，Erik想。

Charles一言不发地转过身，走了两步，停在书桌前。他坐了上去，并将两只脚也放在桌上。Erik感到一阵晕眩。他闭上了眼睛，欺骗自己这只是一个虚幻的梦境。

然而这不是梦。他听见Charles在喊：“Erik，睁开眼睛。”

Erik恋恋不舍地睁开眼。

“看着我。”

Erik依言而行。在看到正前方的旖旎景象时，他不由得倒吸了一口冷气。“Charles......”他喃喃。

Charles含着手指，对着他笑了笑，然后将手指从嘴里拿出，伸向下身的小穴。他的内裤被丢在地上，双腿大开，阴茎已经勃起，挺在胯间，而那小小的洞口则正被Charles的手指所填。他缓慢地进入着自己，伴随着微微的颤抖和阵阵的低吟。他在Erik的眼前自亵，因袭来的快感而蹙起眉头，脸上那脆弱的表情让Erik硬得发痛。他的中指在一寸一寸地深入，而口中的呻吟声也慢慢放大，呼声中半是疼痛半是享受，在Erik面前这样做让他很是兴奋。他高亢的叫声传入Erik的耳中，如天外之音一般不真实。Erik感到自己的体温正在升高。他目不转睛地看着Charles，这是他的要求，Erik不能违背。他的命令让Erik省去了纠结的步骤，他无需在内心中挣扎，只要简单的按照Charles所指示的去执行就好。

年轻人看向他的目光中带上了笑意。他渐渐停下了手上的动作，大口喘息着，脸颊红扑扑的。他笑着看向Erik，对他招手，“过来。”

Erik顺从地走了过去。他站在Charles的两腿之间犹豫着是否要跪下去。Charles在他肩头轻轻一按，Erik便膝盖一弯，跪在了地毯上。

“含住它。”

Erik直起上身凑上前，将那根柱体含在嘴里。他的舌头在Charles的阴茎上舔舐着，小心翼翼地剥开前端，去舔弄里头的嫩肉。Charles的唇间逸出一声痛苦的呻吟，Erik到底还是弄疼了他。他嘶嘶地吸着气，猛地捏住Erik的下巴，迫使他抬头。Erik的嘴巴被撑成一个O型，年轻人的青涩的味道充斥在齿间。他一边抬眼观察着Charles的表情，一边缓慢地吞入，薄薄的唇瓣在Charles的阴茎上滑过。Charles从未受过这样大的刺激，他仰起脖子，“啊啊”地叫着。但成年人对于这种事却是游刃有余。他将小Charles整根吞入，敏感的前端抵上了他的喉咙，Erik吞咽着，细嫩的喉肉摩擦着龟头。Charles急促地呼吸着，像是快要喘不过来一般。“Erik...Erik...”他失神地一遍遍喊着成年人的名字，眼中泛上点点泪花。Erik潮湿温暖的口腔将他包裹，那只湿乎乎的舌头在四处游走。

Erik轻而易举就让他射了出来。在射的时候Charles不由得紧紧地揪住了衬衫的下摆，连Erik也没料到第一波射精来得这样快，他没来得及躲开，浑浊的白液落在他的身上，挂在他的嘴角，沾染在项圈上。Charles有些难为情地咬住了嘴唇，涨红了脸，看起来像是快要哭出来。他觉得有点点丢脸。在性这方面，Charles还很稚嫩。

“咽下去。”他别开脸，别扭地小声命令，声音微不可闻。

Erik的嘴角浮起一丝微笑。他的舌头在嘴边划过一圈，将少年的精液勾入口中。

当Charles再一次对上Erik的视线时，已能明显地感受到男人眼神中的不同。他炽热的目光在Charles身上流连。欲火已经燃起，除了轰轰烈烈烧尽一切之外，再无别的可能。

“Charles。”他呼唤着Charles的名字。

话音未落男人就吻了过来，封住了Charles的呼吸。这一次无需Dom的命令。

Erik胡乱地挥开书桌上的杂物，书本、文件和钢笔应声而落。他推倒Charles，Charles的手指勾住他项圈上的铁环，带着Erik一起躺倒，唇齿交缠，激烈地接吻。男人将他的欲望尽数释放，他品尝着少年人的味道，舌尖珍惜地舔过Charles的嘴唇，像是穷孩子得到一只冰淇淋，又喜欢，又舍不得迅速地吃掉。他的脸上写满了不可思议，既像是在惊讶Charles的主动，又像在为自己没有禁得住诱惑而忏悔。

Charles不允许他有这样的想法。

“看着我的眼睛，Erik。”他用最温柔的声音说道。

灰绿色的眼眸望入那双湛蓝的，千言万语通过一个眼神传递。蓝眼睛朝着绿眼睛微笑，安抚着他不安的情绪。

没关系的，Erik。

我爱你，Erik。

所以，请继续。

Erik亲吻着Charles的小腹，手指揉捏他的臀肉，然后探入一根中指。他温柔地为Charles做着扩张，尽力消减年轻人初试云雨的紧张感。Charles嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，细碎连绵的呻吟声像羽毛一般拂过Erik的心上。男人卸下坚硬的外壳，摘下伪装的面具，他柔声安慰着Charles，让他放松。

Charles紧绷的身体一点点放松下来。“还要...还要更多。”他抱着Erik的脖子，喘着气要求道。

Erik一言不发地加入食指和无名指。三根手指进出着Charles的身体，他发出更大声的呻吟，身上沁出一层细汗。棕色的卷发软软地伏在他的额头上，碎发间透出眼睛的光，像夜空中的星星一样明亮。

“现在用你的——啊！”

没等Charles说完，Erik便挺身刺了进来。背部传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，那是Charles的指甲掐进了Erik的肉里。Erik耸动着后腰，试着将性器送得更深。温暖的肉壁从四面八方收绞而来，未经开发的身体紧的要命，每一次推进都十分困难。Charles竭力想克服身体的自然反应，他咬牙催促着Erik，可Erik却像个古板的老教授一样，不厌其烦地重复告诉他，要循序渐进。

他们花了一段时间才适应了对方的身体。Erik的动作变得流畅，他建立起一个稳定的节奏，精准有力地冲击着Charles。每当碰触到那敏感的腺体时，身体里如同有一阵电流经过。Charles被这快感弄得头昏脑涨，他无暇思考其他，只想被Erik填满。“好棒，啊！好棒，Erik！”他闭着眼睛晕乎乎地随口乱叫着，被性欲所支配。

直到那股热流涌入甬道中时才睁开眼，第一眼看见的便是男人认真的正脸。他的眼中蓄满深情，像深不可测的海。Charles久久地看着他的眼睛，在Erik的眼中他看到了自己。一个年轻人，衣衫不整地躺在办公桌上，张着嘴巴大喘着气。他的心间忽然升起一丝沮丧。明明已经十八岁了，看起来却还是这样孩子气。

Erik会接受这样的Dom吗？他不抱希望地想着。

性事之后，男人将他打横抱起，然后轻轻地放在椅子上。他走出了书房，没过一会，带着湿毛巾回来。他细致地给Charles清理着身体，Charles安静地任他摆弄，时不时偷瞧一眼男人的表情。可Erik却像无知无觉一般，对他的忐忑一无所知，只专心地擦拭去残留的精液。

Charles叹了一口气。他的养父大概不会想要他这样不成熟的Dom，Charles想。他伸手，摸向Erik颈间的项圈。游戏结束了，Erik应该不会再有耐心陪他继续玩下去。

可Erik却按住了他的手，制止了他的动作。

男人皱起了眉头。他沉默了一秒，然后开口。

“我以为这是你特意送给我的。”

Charles不由得惊呆。下一秒，他连忙点了点头，惊喜不已。“当然！”

END


End file.
